Mortal
by A.K.CHICA
Summary: Leanne Wilson is Eric Bischoff's new personal assistant and is being crushed under the thumb of Immortal.  She has no way out until a man comes along and proves to her that even Immortal can be made mortal.
1. Chapter 1

Leanne Wilson leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. She didn't know how it had come to this. She had come to TNA to be the assistant to Dixie Carter and while Ms. Carter had been there it had been fine. Then everything went to hell the minute Immortal had taken over. She had felt relieved when Mr. Bischoff has assured her that her job was not at risk but now….she wish she had been fired. Leanne sighed and pushed herself off the wall, she had to get back to the locker room or else things would we worse then they already where. She reached down and grimaced as she picked up the case of beer she had been sent out to get. As she reached Immortal's locker room she heard Eric and Ric yelling through the door. "Uh oh things most really not be going well" Leanne thought. As she pushed the door open Eric whipped around and yelled "ABOUT TIME YOU GOT YOUR FAT ASS BACK HERE ". "Yes sir" Leanne sighed, used to this treatment by now. "I was out getting beer" she said lifting up the case. " Just set it over there and get out of the way" Ric snapped and turned back to the rest of Immortal. Leanne set the beer down by the couch and wandered to the back of the room trying to melt into the shadows. By now Leanne had learned to keep her eyes to the floor and not to say anything when Immortal was in meeting. Leanne suddenly felt eyes on her and raised her eyes to see Abyss leering at her. She shifted uncomfortably and tired to ignore his stare.

"So does everybody understand?" Ric voice suddenly cut through her nervousness and she raised her eyes back to the leaders of Immortal. As the locker room broke into conversation about attacking Kurt Angle, Leanne started creeping toward the door when Eric suddenly yelled her name. "Leanne get over here" he said pointing at his feet. Leanne walked over and stood before him "yes sir?" she asked even though she knew what was going to happen. "Now you know what I want" Eric said smiling at her and suddenly the locker room got very quite. Leanne looked around at the men gathered around her and knew she wasn't going to get any help from them. "Come one you bitch" Eric said "kneel down to the Immortals". Leanne slowly kneeled in front of Eric and said the worlds now ingrained in her mind. "I am not worthy of being in the presence of such Immortals" she mumbled and cried out when Eric grab her hair and pulled. "I didn't hear you" Eric demanded and Leanne repeated the praise. "Good" Eric said letting her go "now finish up". Leanne fought back tears and leaned forward and pressed her lips to Eric's shoes. She then slowly turned and kissed Ric's shoes. She stayed kneeled until all the members of Immortal had left the locker room.

Leanne stood slowly and wiped away the few tears that had managed to leak out. She walked over to her purse and dug out some mint gum out or her purse and tried to get grid her mouth of the taste of her humiliation. She then dug her makeup bag out of her purse and wondered over to the mirror at the far side of the room. She looked closely at her face and body in the mirror. She had dark brown hair, a mix of blue and green eyes, and toned body that she was proud of. She was no knockout by any means but she wasn't ugly either, she was just normal. Leanne quickly fixed her mascara that had run down her face "even the ugly ones have to make an effort' she remembered Eric yelling at her one day she had forgotten to wear makeup. "How did it come to this?" she asked herself again she reached down and pulled up her shirt. Scattered across her torso where multiple little scars, she ran her fingers over the older scars and felt tears welling in her eyes. As she dropped her shirt back into place and turned to pick up her bag she felt the pull of some of the fresher wounds opening up. She turned and lifted her shirt to look at the damage. She remembered when she had gotten those. She had forgotten to arrange for a limo to pick up Immortal up after the last taping and Hulk had sent Abyss after her. He had cut her with Janice twice before Hulk had told Abyss that she had enough.

Leanne shook herself out of her thoughts and reached down again to pick up her bag. She eased it onto her shoulder and walked out of the locker room. She was done for the night and she knew that Immortal would not be needing her anymore. She hurried through the hallways of the Impact Zone she noticed how people avoided her. Ever since Dixie had left the backstage atmosphere had changed, Immortal ruled with an iron fist. She was an outsider, she was a member of the enemy and so she was avoided. Leanne should be used to it by now, it had been this way since Immortal took over but today it hurt more. She was sick of being treated like trash but she had no way out. She had signed a contract to be Dixie assistant and when Eric had taken over her contract had been sold to him like everything else. Leanne sighed again and she felt her injuires start to bleed again and had to stop to take a breath.

As she pushed herself off the wall and started to walk down the hall to the parking lot she heard heavy footsteps behind her. She turned slowly and saw Abyss standing in the hallway in front of her. Leanne stumbled backwards trying to get away from him the look in his eyes more threatening then any violence she had been subjected to. Leanne turned to run ignoring the pain in her back but she didn't get a few feet down the hall before she felt a hand close around her arm. Leanne cried out as she was forcefully slammed into the wall her back protesting to the rough treatment. She recoiled into herself trying to get away from him as he started to lean in. "I want you to understand one thing" he said leaning down and hissing in her ear " you are mine, I have you marked". Leanne stated in horror up at him and in a flash of rebellion she spit right in his face. Abyss recoiled and then roared in fury. Abyss lunged forward violently and grab her by the throat and threw her against the wall "YOU BITCH" he screamed and raised his fist.

Leanne covered her head and closed her eyes bracing for the blow but it never came. She raised her head at the sound of a scuffle around her and was shocked to see another man standing in front of her with a chair in his and Abyss crumpled on the floor. "You listen to me" he hissed "you don't ever touch a women like that". He turned away from Abyss and looked at Leanne. "Are you okay?" he asked extending his hand and helping Leanne to her feet. "Thanks" Leanne said and reached down to pick up her bag but was beaten to it by her hero. 'My hero' Leanne thought and chuckled to herself 'I have been reading to many fairy tales'. "Yeah I'm fine" Leanne said accepting the bag from the man and smiling at him. "Hey you are that girl that is always hanging around with Immortal" he said and Leanne looked down the floor in embarrassment. "Well it certainly looked like you aren't there willingly" he said and Leanne looked up at him. She studied his face and she decided that even with his tattoos and his manhandling of Abyss he had a kind face and he looked like he wanted to help. "Not exactly" she said and sighed in defeat "its hell". The man look curious and suddenly Leanne realized what she had said. " I have to go" she said turning and running down the hall. Leanne reached her car and threw her bag in and slammed the door. "Idiot" she yelled at no one unparticular "a guy who is some what attractive is nice to you one time and you almost spill is guts". Leanne sighed and leaned against her seat and relaxed "its okay no one from Immortal saw it because Abyss was knocked out and you probably won't ever see this man again". Calmed she started her car and drove out of the parking lot. If she had looked back as she ran down the hall she would have noticed that the man had noticed the blood on the back of her shirt. As he turned and walked toward the locker room to meet his brother, he made a note to find this girl the next taping.

**AN: Please review and let me know what you think of the story. Constructive Criticism is always welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

Leanne leaned her head against the wheel of her rented car an sighed "I really don't want to go to work today" she complained to herself. After getting back her hotel, the one place she wasn't forced to wait on Immortal hand and foot, she had haphazardly redressed her wounds and then collapsed in bed and fell asleep. It was the first good night sleep she had gotten in a long time and she had a sneaking suspicion why. Ever since she had been forced to join Immortal her dreams had been haunted by Abyss, but last night her 'savior' always came and rescued her. "He isn't a bad looking savior either" Leanne though to herself and laughed a herself "of course a guy saves me once and now all I can do is think about him" she mumbled to herself as she got out of the. As she trudged up to the front door of the parking lot around her and sagged in relief, Immortal wasn't here yet. "Thank God for small favors" she said and she pushed the doors open to the backstage area.

As Leanne approached the Immortal locker room she could here boisterous laughter coming from the other side of the door. The smile that she had on her face quickly disappeared as she realized she wasn't going to have the few moments of quite that she thought she was. As she pushed the door open she was pleased to see the it was only the four members of Fortune in the locker room. She didn't mind being around these guys, they never did anything to make her feel uncomfortable and pretty much just ignored her, which she was thankful for. When she looked around the room she quickly realized what was so funny to everybody else, James Storm had met his greatest advisory that single bottle of beer that didn't want to open.

Leanne took a chair and dragged it to the back of the room even if Fortune ,aside from Ric Flair, had always been civil to her she did not want to the risk of being in the way. As she sat down her mind drifted back to her savior from last week. She had racked her brain half the night and all day today and she could not place his face. When she had been hired she had made an effort to at least the know the faces of the people that she would work with. Her thoughts were broken by James slamming his beer on the table next to where he was sitting having given up on it for now. When he had once again was in grossed in conversation with the rest of Fortune Leanne approached the table. She picked up the bottle and then looked around to make sure the she wasn't being watched and the place the lip of the lid against the edge of the table, brought her other hand down to apply pressure forcing the bottle downward, and the top popped off. Smiling at the thought that she hadn't lost her touch she quietly placed the bottle back on the table.

"Did you see that guy that took on Jeff yesterday" she heard A.J ask and her ears perked up. "Maybe Mr. Jarret finally got his ass kicked in his stupid MMA challenge" she thought laughing to herself.

Leanne turned away from the group of wrestlers and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "2:OO" she sighed "why we have to be here this early and The Great One and his cronies can show up whenever the fuck they want is beyond me". Leanne figured that Eric and the rest of Immortal wouldn't bee here for another two hours at least so she might a well take advantage of the fact that she was free until then. She looked over at Fortune and saw that they were in conversation about whoever it was that Jeff fought last week. As she walked out the door she thought she caught something about "How Red can call that man his LITTLE brother is beyond me". Ah, she remembered now, after Jeff had used Red as a punching bag a few weeks ago he had promised to bring his little brother last week. Well Red had always been nice to her and if his brother was half as nice as him then she would have no problem having him around. 'Besides' she thought smirking 'if he can kick Jeff's ass and having him running that away with his tail between his legs he is fine by me'. She was so caught up in her own thoughts she did not even she the person in front of her until she had almost run into them. Coming up short and mumbling an apology she tried to side step the person until grab her arm.

Panicking she tried to pull her arm free thinking that Abyss had come to the arena early and she had been stupid enough to get caught alone. The person immediately let go the minute she panicked and she almost fell over. As she recollected herself she finally looked up into the face of this person and immediately felt foolish for panicking, in front of her stood her savior. "Sorry I didn't mean scare you" he said "are you all right?". "Yeah I'm fine" she said looking down and blushing despite herself. "Are you sure?" he asked gently taking her chin between his finger and thumb and lifting her face to his. Looking up into this man's face she felt the need to spill all, her fears and hurts that Immortal and Abyss had put her through. "No…I mean yes I'm fine" she said reluctantly pulling away from the safety she felt with him.

As she turned to walk away she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She tried to keep her breathing under control as she felt her savior step her and lean down toward her. "Its not always going to be like this" he said whispering in her ear, Leanne shivered as his breath wafted over her neck. "We will beat them soon and you will be free" he said turning her around and holding her by her shoulders "you will be free" he said staring intensely into her eyes. Leanne wanted to believe what her told her so badly and she wanted to get to know this man better. She was so focused on him and what he was saying that she almost didn't here the voices until they were almost upon them. She ripped herself away from her savior and whipped around. Walking down the hall was Hulk and Abyss, they hadn't seen her yet and she ran into an adjoining corridor. Her savior looked down the hall to what had spooked her then turned back to her. He walked to were she was hiding in the shadows and once again took her face in his hands "you hold on for me " he said and then placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

Leanne stood frozen to the spot in shock and then shook herself and ran back to Immortals locker room. She pushed open the door and hurried to the back of the room. "Where have you been?" a voice cut through the air and Leanne immediately froze. 'The one time I am not in the locker room early Bitchoff shows up early' she thought bitterly to herself as she turned to face Eric's wrath. "Oh lay off Eric" said another voice "I sent her out to see if she could see if Angle was here yet". Both Leanne and Eric turned to see toward the voice, it came from James who was lounging on the couch "fine" Eric said " but don't let your fat ass be late again" Eric said turning sharply form her. "Your one to talk" Leanne muttered and smiled a thanks to James, he simply tipped his beer toward her, she smiled realizing it was the one she had opened earlier.

As she wondered to the back of the room her mind once again turned to her savior and she blushed 'If I wasn't part of the problem I would so go after that' she thought to herself. She continued to zone that she did not notice Hulk enter the room and Immortal started to discuss how they where going to destroy TNA even more then they already have. How the TNA Originals could stand to the side and let it happen ,and even help with it, was beyond her. She brought back to reality by Abyss barreling through the door clutching at his throat and gasping for air. She immediately perked up and listen to Abyss story about how he was attacked in the hallway and how 'they' where coming. She thought back to what her savior had said and for the first time she hoped that maybe TNA could be saved.


End file.
